


A Journey

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Infant Death, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, dark!fic, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blessing. A death. A journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey

After the conception ritual, Arthur went into frequent heats. He would find himself wet for no reason at all, and when this happened, the Count would appear, rip Arthur’s trousers down, and fuck him where he stood.

It happened at meal time, in front of Will’s funeral pyre, in the middle of a walk, and sometimes three or four times as they slept. There was more than one time that they both woke up to find themselves joined and not even remembering how it happened.

Arthur could not anticipate it nor prepare for it. Dracula told Arthur that he could sense the release of Arthur’s juices—they called to Dracula no matter where he was. Once, Dracula said, he was in wolf form, deep in the woods, when his neck tingled and his cock hardened. That time, he ran all the way back to Arthur and took him while still a wolf, knotting Arthur for a good thirty minutes in the foyer of the Castle.

It was no time at all until Arthur was sure he was with child. The lubrication diminished, and Arthur constantly wanted to suck Dracula’s blood. In fact, two of Arthur’s teeth started to retract every so often, and the tiny buds of fangs appeared when they did so. Arthur was inordinately proud of them and frequently uncovered the mirror to look at them when the Count wasn’t around. They weren’t yet long enough for Arthur to sink into the Count’s skin, but he hoped they would be soon—he couldn’t wait.

Until then, Arthur had to content himself with licking and sucking at the cuts Dracula made in his skin. Dracula was patient with Arthur, amused by his constant need to drink. Arthur frequently awoke from the middle of a deep sleep, terribly thirsty, and nuzzled into Dracula’s chest, seeking a drink. Dracula would then make a cut, resting his hand on Arthur’s belly while Arthur drank.

It wasn’t long before there was a slight swelling there. Dracula was like a small boy in his enthusiasm, always pressing his ear to Arthur’s rounded belly to listen, although all he could hear were the gurglings of Arthur’s digestive system. Arthur slowly began to realise just how cut off Dracula must have felt from everyone else before Arthur came into the picture. He’d sequestered himself at Castle Dracula with only the three sisters and the wolves as companions, his entire family far away at Castle Lubita and firmly under Leander’s thumb. He seemed genuinely thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father.

Surprisingly, Morgana and Marcella also took an interest in the pregnancy. They had already knit small pieces of clothing for Leander’s baby, and they began to knit more for Dracula and Arthur’s unborn child.

Leander’s baby was not thriving well. The woman from the village continued to nurse him, but he didn’t put on weight. Marcella in particular was fond of the infant, and she mothered him to the best of her abilities, but without Will or Leander present, the baby’s health continued to decline until he finally died.

When it happened, Arthur spent the morning hiding in Dracula’s study, unable to stop crying.

“A Mea,” Dracula crooned when he finally found Arthur there. “This happened entirely because of Leander’s unwillingness to return and care for his family. Our baby is not at risk—I will never leave you.”

Arthur nodded, sniffling as Dracula took Arthur into his arms. “I know that. But I can’t help myself.”

Dracula gave Arthur a soft look. “My poor darling.” He stroked Arthur’s hair. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Arthur thought about it as he rested his head against Dracula’s chest. “Perhaps a walk in the moonlight? I’d like some fresh air.”

“If that is what you wish.”

They strolled the castle grounds, listening to the howls of the wolves in the distance. Arthur was amazed at how much his belly had grown in just a month’s time—it protruded just above his trousers, and the Count liked Arthur to tuck his shirt in so that he could better see it.

“Would you like to go back to Carfax Manor?” Dracula asked as they walked.

Arthur looked at him. “I don’t know…The holidays are over, and I suppose Cenred and Yvette will be looking for us. But I like it here…and it would be difficult to explain my condition in London.”

“We could go for a short time—close it up for the time being and return here; but if we are to go, we should do so before you are too large to travel.”

Arthur nodded. “Constance will take care of Castle Lubita.”

Constance had been fairly hostile with Arthur since the ritual. She seemed to take his elevated status as a direct threat now that her fathers were gone. Freya, on the other hand, had been quite friendly to Arthur; they spent hours playing chess in the library when Dracula was busy elsewhere. Likewise, Mordred had become friendlier once he was able to satiate his fledgling lust and thirst with Bianca.

“Yes, I am sure she will.” Dracula sighed. “It is time I take over the stronghold. By rights, this is my castle, and our children should be raised here. I am not proposing that we turn Leander and his family out, but I have let Leander do as he pleases for too long. He is already aware that he will be punished if he returns, and it should not come as a surprise to him that I will be taking over the reins. We will go and close up the Manor until the time that we wish to inhabit it again. I would take the trip alone, except that you cannot survive without my blood.”

“I would not have you go without me anyway,” Arthur told him.

After six weeks of craving blood, Arthur began to lose his appetite just as his fangs came in fully. Every time he thought of drinking, he became sick. He lost weight.

“Arthur, you must have something; if not blood, then food.”

The thought of eating food was even more revolting to Arthur that that of drinking blood.

“I don’t want anything, A Mea.”

“Think of the baby’s health, if not yours.”

Arthur relented and sank his new fangs into Dracula’s wrist, only just managing to pierce the delicate skin there. He drank only a small amount before withdrawing. “That’s all I can manage,” he told Dracula. “You should drink from me—it’s been days.”

“I cannot take your blood when you are not feeling well, my Dove. You’ve already lost weight.”

“Drink,” Arthur offered his neck. “I will not have you becoming ill.”

With a grunt that could be aggravation or acquiescence, Dracula leaned forward and bit into Arthur’s neck. Arthur clung to him, breathing hard as Dracula slaked his thirst, massaging Arthur’s jugular with his tongue to keep the blood flowing.

“I have exhausted you,” the Count said after he’d pulled away, looking down where Arthur lay on the bed, tired and listless.

“I’m all right.”

The bells jingled as Dracula positioned himself beside him, getting comfortable. “I don’t know that you will be able to make the trip.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Arthur ate those words later, for three days into the journey, his arse was sore from riding and his belly had grown enough that his back hurt most of the time. He still didn’t want to eat, but he made himself drink from the Count in order to keep the baby healthy. All he really wanted to do was sleep, and Dracula finally forced Arthur to ride in the saddle with him, laying his head back on Dracula’s shoulder in order to sleep, Arthur’s horse following behind them. They had left Morgana, Marcella, and the others to keep their place at Castle Lubita.

Finally, they made it back to Carfax Manor, and Arthur fell into a two-day doze.

When he awakened, he felt better than he had in weeks, energy and vitality singing through his veins.

It was immediately evident that Cenred had been informed that Arthur’s status as Dracula’s true blood-mate had been confirmed, for his demeanor toward Arthur dramatically changed. Now he cow-towed to Arthur’s every whim-- not that Arthur took advantage of it in any way. He definitely could have if he wanted to, though, for Arthur had discovered that Cenred and Yvette had been carrying on a torrid wolf/vampire affair while they were all gone, evidently crossing the line of what was thought of as acceptable inter-creature relations. It wasn’t that one creature couldn’t fuck another every now and again, but Cenred and Yvette had gone way beyond that point by falling in love, and it was very evident to Arthur that they were doing their best to hide it from the Count.

Arthur found it amusing.

“Why don’t we just tell him?” Arthur asked Cenred after once again catching Cenred and Yvette in a clinch. “I don’t think he’ll be as upset as you think he will.”

“You know nothing,” Cenred said, forgetting himself. “I mean—with all respect, Mate of Dracula, you are not acquainted with the social hierarchy of magical creatures. The wolf is much lower than the vampire.”

“But Dracula himself is a wolf when he wants to be,” Arthur pointed out. The whole thing sounded ridiculous to him.

Cenred huffed, obviously trying not to show how stupid he considered Arthur to be. “He rules the wolves and the tribe of Dracul.” Cenred visibly struggled to soften his tone. “Believe me; Dracula would not be happy about my relationship with Yvette.”

“Most particularly since I am one of the three sisters,” Yvette put in, brushing her blond hair from her face.

Arthur frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Of course you don’t,” Cenred said under his breath, and Arthur couldn’t resist.

“What was that?”

“Nothing at all. The three sisters are elevated vampiresses. Their families are very old and very revered.”

Arthur shook his head. “If all of this is so important, why in the world did you two get involved in the first place?”

Cenred and Yvette gave each other twin besotted looks that quickly morphed into more, and Arthur happily left them to it.

 


End file.
